


Ours

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Young Love, it's just so fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Alex has a question that nearly causes a spit take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own like none of this no matter how much I want to

“So, what if you just stayed here forever?” Alex asked, his fingers drummed on his thighs in a quick rhythm. 

“Excuse me?” Eliza asked nearly spitting out the glass of water she had been drinking. She set the glass down carefully and leaned back against the couch. She stared at Alex who was fidgeting next to her.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Um, yeah.” Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I don’t know, I mean forever is a long time.” Eliza said with a soft smile. “I mean if you can put up with me for 24 hours a day and seven days a week.”

“It would be a pleasure.” A grin tugged at Alex’s lips.

“Then, yes!” 

Eliza pounced across the couch and on top of Alex. She forcefully pressed her lips against his. Alex smiled against her lips before he wrapped his arms around her. His fingers resting lightly on her waist.

“I love you so much.” Eliza murmured against his mouth, resting her forehead against his.

“You’re sure about this?” Alex asked his eyes wide as Eliza nodded. “You can’t back out now.”

“Wouldn’t want to anyways.” Eliza said cheekily.

“How are your sisters going to react to this?”

“Why would you ask me that when we are in the middle of making out?” Eliza asked, exasperated.

“I was curious.” Alex shrugged.

“They’ll be ecstatic.” The smile couldn’t leave Eliza’s face as she stared into Alex’s eyes. She was still lying on top of him and if she did say so herself she was pretty comfortable.

“So we’re going to do this?”

“Yes.” Eliza confirmed with a grin a mile long.


End file.
